


A New Tradition

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Emma takes Killian out on Christmas eve to celebrate a new tradition.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A New Tradition

A New Tradition

The lights on the Christmas tree blinked red, green, blue, yellow. Silver tinsel hugged the tree and reflected the twinkling lights. The fire in the hearth warmed the room and glowed appropriately. Red and green pillows sat perfectly on the couch. Boxes of verying shapes and sizes wrapped in paper with snowflakes, a talking mouse, and a personal favortie lighted swords Henry called sabers.  
Killian sighed he could really get behind these traditions. He liked the stockings. Mary Margaret had a since of humor he never would have expected. They portrayed each of their Disney counter parts. He personaly thought the "Captian Hook" stocking was elegant. His stocking was a burgandy velevet with gold trim an tiny gold hook charm hung from the white ruffle fold at the top he was pretty sure his Disney counterpart was a devlishly handsome fellow. Emma had been pretty secretive about this world's Captain Hook and Henry just snickered, said he didn't think Killian could handle it.   
Emma's was white with feathers reflecting a swan. A tiny baby duckling was embroidered in the center. He knew the meaning of the ugly duckling and loved her more for it. Mary Margaret had a yellow satin stocking with a blue brocade fold, it held 7 tiny gemstones of varrying colors to represent all 7 of the dwarves. David's was a roayal blue and instead of a normal fold his had a cape attached. A feather hung from the side. The young prince Neal had an identical though much smaller version of his fathers. Henry was the only one who had had any insight into his stocking he claimed it was his bribe for being forced to go black Friday shopping the lad had choosen a Star Wars themed brown fur with a utitlty sash sat diagnol across to represent the wookie.   
A tiny little pink fluffy stocking with a crown and princess embroiderd in silver hung between Emma and his own representing their soon to be born daughter. A daughter, a son, and a wife. His happiest ending ever.   
"You going to hang that ornament in your hand or just hold it forever?" He glanced down at his wife as she cuddled up to his side and kissed his cheek.  
"I was just thinking this was going to be the best Christmas ever, Luv."   
"I'm not sure about your grading scale considering this is your first time celebrating Christmas." David threw in from somewhere behind the giant tree.  
"Well, I think it's sweet. I'm glad you're spending Christmas with us, Killian." Mary Margaret cooed from across the room.  
Emma laid her head on his shoulder and one hand rested on her belly. He kissed her puckered lips and laughed as Henry made gagging noises.  
"You're nearly 18, Kid. This seriously doesn't bother you anymore." Emma stated.  
"Besides, you know your mom and I do more than chill with our flix, quite obviously." Killian pointed to Emmas belly.  
"I try not to think about it." Henry said with a laugh.  
"Neither do I." David said.  
"I'm sure its nothing different than than Henry and Violet have done."  
Emma opened her mouth to talk then shut it again. Speechless and glanced at her son who took a sudden interest in fluffing the branches of the tree.   
"Just hang the ornament already." Emma said impatiently.  
Killian picked up the miniature Jolly Roger that Emma had made for him and hung it on a branch.   
"The lights are beautiful and I love how it all twinkles. But I still don't understand the tree. You dig it up wrap it in burlap decorate it then take it back out and plant it and repeat one year from now.?"  
He glanced at Snow her expression was shock, frustration and a little something else.   
"It's tradition."  
"This world has some odd traditions."  
"I'm about to give you a whole new traditon."   
He cocked one eyebrow and smirked in David's direction. Teasing the King because he knew that his daughter not only married but slept with a pirate every night in more than the literal meaning, baby being proof just never got old.  
"I kinda like your traditions, Luv. But I think somethings should be private."  
Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand she picked up a small square bucket from beside the door and pulled him out to the yellow beetle. He winced when she squeezed in barely fitting behind the wheel. He knew not to say anything. Last time had induced anger then ended with tears, while he fell all over himself trying to apologize for suggesting she was "fat". He scooted into the tiny yellow contraption and Emma handed him the bucket. Inside was a rolled up red and black checked blanket, two tin mugs with lids filled with steaming hot cocoa.  
"What's all this luv?" He asked.   
"A new tradition. Hot Cocoa and Christmas lights." She fiddled with the radio till a woman started singing about frosted window panes and painted candy canes then they drove in peace with the music as the only noise.  
Suddenly the street was lit up with lights of every color. Killian was amazed. All the houses were framed in tiny colored lights.   
"This is beautiful." One house had animated deer made from wire and lights. Another had a plastic childsized house in the front yard decorated identically to the big house behind it.   
They drove for an hour, visiting Storybrooke from end to end oohing and ahhing at the lighted displsys. They drove to the docks and Killian looked st Emma in confusion.  
'Is making out on the docks in your car a part of this new tradition?" Killian asked hopefully.  
Emma scoffed," Sure, I only look like Cinderella's coach. Maneuvering to a makeout position in here is going to be easy as pie."   
"You're beautiful, and we could get creative," he turned in his seat slid one hand across her thigh and touched his lips to her neck. It sent a delivous dhiver down Emma's spine the man kmew just what to do with his lips to make her forget everything. His hand slid farther up her thigh as his lips trailed lower on her neck she tipped her head back in surrender as his teeth nipped at her collar bone. Then her phone started buzzing and she remembered what she waa doing here she slapped his hand before it reached it's destination. Killian looked up at her witj a slight pout.  
"Luv?"  
" Trust me in about 30 seconds toure going to be glad I stopped this."  
"Not bloody likely." He tried to slide his hand back up only to stop midslide as the entire xae suddenly lit up in the reflection of the Jolly on the dock in front of them. Some one had strren lights up the mast ad framing the sails and the outline of the boat itslef. Killian-s mouth dropped open as the exited the vehicle he walked on dock of te jolly. Christmas lights were everywhere and in the corner was a smaller tree similar to the one they had decorated at David and Mary Margaret's home   
He turned in circles and saw Henry, David and Mary Margaret.   
"Mom and I knew since this was the first Christmas we celebrated since all this happened.'' He used his arms ro encompass the area around him, "We wanted to make it special."  
"Aye, you suceeded. How did you do this?"  
Emma snorted,"Please." She said indicating that she had used her magic.  
"Emma, Luv. You're amazing."  
"I know." She said confidently causing everyone to laugh.   
David, Henry and Mary Margaret said good bye. The couple stated they needed to get Neal to bed. Henry had a Christmas eve date with Violet. Hook moved behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist cradling their child sleeping peacefully in her womb. He dropped a kiss to her head.   
"Thank you, Luv."  
"You're welcome. Merry Christmas Killian."  
"Merry Christmas Emma."

'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Goodnight'


End file.
